


What Would the World Do Without Tea?

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [40]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Double Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: tea/coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would the World Do Without Tea?

_I’ve done something wrong in my life and this is the result._ Paul swallows the urge to sigh and tries to focus on not focusing on anything. If he watches Foyle move around his kitchen, pry open the tea tin with a spoon, roll the teapot between his hands to rinse the warm water thoroughly around the inside, then he starts feeling an almost uncontrollable desire to fidget in his chair. He’s already had to lock his fingers together to keep his hands still.

It isn’t as though making tea is an extraordinary activity. He’s never kept track of the cups he drinks in a week but it must be well into double digits and a good half of those he makes himself. He’s known how to make a pot since his mother was sure he wouldn’t set the house on fire. She had taught him the steps so carefully that sometimes he can still hear her voice reciting them: _Make sure you warm the pot properly. And the cups if it’s a cold day._

So, no, there’s nothing unusual about the act of making tea. The problem -- if it is a problem -- lies in watching Foyle make tea. 


End file.
